disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
David Ogden Stiers
David Allen Ogden Stiers was an American actor, voice actor, and conductor, noted for his roles in Disney films, the television series as , and the science fiction drama as . He is also known for the role of District Attorney Michael Reston in the Perry Mason TV movies. He voiced both Cogsworth and the opening narrator in Beauty and the Beast, Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins in Pocahontas, Fenton Q. Harcourt in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Mr. Jolly in Teacher's Pet, Jumba Jookiba in the Lilo & Stitch franchise, Kamaji in the English dub of Spirited Away, Mr. Piccolo in the English dub of Porco Rosso, and the Archdeacon in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He also voiced the Narrator in My Neighbors the Yamadas. Additionally, he played Ken Bradfield in the 1996 Miramax film, . He has also narrated several Winnie the Pooh stories. He was the narrator in the American Dragon: Jake Long episode, "The Talented Mr. Long". In addition, he portrayed J.W. Harper in the film Iron Will, Alexei Jovanovic in the film, Jungle 2 Jungle, Laius in Mighty Aphrodite, Judge Justin Beach in Bad Company, and Henry Spivey in Krippendorf's Tribe. He even voiced the King and the Prime Minister in the Mary Poppins short, The Cat That Looked at a King. He has also voiced three characters in the adventure video game series . In , he voiced the characters Jeff Zandi and Dr. Watson and in , he voiced the main antagonist character Esher. Disney Roles File:Cogsworth_render_1.png|'Cogsworth' (Beauty and the Beast franchise; 1991-2006) John Ratcliffe.jpg|'Governor Ratcliffe' (Pocahontas franchise) Icerapocahontas2875.jpg|'Wiggins' (Pocahontas) Archdeacon.jpg|'Archdeacon' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Mr_Jolly.jpg|'Mr. Jolly' (Teacher's Pet) Harcourt.jpg|'Fenton Q. Harcourt' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Jumba.jpg|'Dr. Jumba Jookiba' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) mp6.jpg|'The King' (The Cat That Looked at a King) Spiritedkamaji.jpg|'Kamaji' (Spirited Away; Disney dub) Herr Piccolo.jpg|'Mr. Piccolo' (Porco Rosso; Disney dub) DOS - Iron Will.jpg|'J.W Harper' (Iron Will) Alexei_Jovanovic.jpg|'Alexei Jovanovic' (Jungle 2 Jungle) Gallery David Ogden Stiers behind the scenes BatB.jpg|David Ogden Stiers behind the scenes of Beauty and the Beast. David Ogden Stiers behind the scenes Pocahontas.jpg|David Ogden Stiers behind the scenes of Pocahontas. David Ogden Stiers.2.jpg|David Ogden Stiers at Atlantis: The Lost Empire premiere in June 2001. David Ogden Stiers behind the scenes L&S.jpg|David Ogden Stiers behind the scenes of Lilo & Stitch. Zztrtgbgf.jpg|David Ogden Stiers at Teacher's Pet premiere in January 2004. es:David Ogden Stiers pl:David Ogden Stiers pt-br:David Ogden Stiers Category:Voice actors Category:American people Category:People from Illinois Category:Actors Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Males Category:People Category:1940s births Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Pocahontas Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Winnie the Pooh Narrators Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Jungle 2 Jungle Category:Mary Poppins Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Disney Renaissance Category:House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Fantasmic Category:Iron Will Category:Miramax Films Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Video game voice actors Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Directors Category:Lucasfilm Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:2010s deaths Category:Authors Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Fox